It's a Cruel Cruel Wold
by Suigetsuke Coyote
Summary: Naruto ha logrado convertirse en Hokage, y, sin descuidar sus deberes como líder de Konoha se ha dedicado en secreto a seguir rastreando como si su vida dependiera de ello al joven Uchiha. Hasta que un día recibe una abrumadora noticia...
1. Oneshot parte 1

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde la junta de los Kages en la cual lo que restaba de Akatsuki y Taka Había hecho una inesperada aparición, Danzo había sido asesinado al igual que el Raikage a manos del mismísimo Sasuke, y Naruto no pudo evitarlo, ya ni siquiera entendía que era lo que estaba pensando el joven Uchiha, entendía porque había acabado con Danzo, pero el Raikage era una victima sin culpa. Sakura lo había dicho después, aquellas palabras que el rubio no quería escuchar por miedo a terminar aceptando aquello que todo el mundo ya daba por hecho: Sasuke se había convertido en un mercenario hecho y derecho, total merecedor del rango S que ya tenía.

Meses después de aquel incidente el mismo Sasuke acompañado de Madara habían hecho acto de presencia en la aldea, con su respectiva oleada de destrucción. Afortunadamente los esfuerzos de los Ninjas de Konoha, en especial de Naruto, habían podido detener el ataque, aunque sin poderse ahorrar varios decesos por el ataque, entre ellos los dos ancianos consejeros, que al parecer eran el blanco principal del Ataque. El Uzumaki se había enfrentado una vez mas a quien fuera en algún momento su mejor amigo, sin embargo del Sasuke que había conocido cuando niño no quedaba nada… sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida, ya ni siquiera había odio en ellos!, con Danzo, los ancianos y su hermano muertos Sasuke ya no tenia a quien odiar ni de quien vengarse, el mismo lo había dicho durante la batalla, las únicas palabras que se digno a decir a pesar de la incansable insistencia de Naruto porque hablara con el:

"Destruir Konoha no tiene ningún significado para mi… pero tampoco lo tiene no destruirla…"

Y así como aparecieron, desaparecieron, llenando de impotencia los corazones de aquellos ninjas y aldeanos que ya no podían ver más a Sasuke como parte de Konoka, sino como un enemigo peligroso.

Solo Naruto mantenía la esperanza.

Dada la entrega y dedicación de Naruto por defender a la aldea hacía ya 2 años que era Hokage, hasta ese momento se sabía que el grupo Taka-Akatsuki había estado reestructurando la aldea del sonido como una aldea de ninjas y haciendo pequeños asaltos para ese propósito, al parecer se preparaban para construir un ejercito y expandirse territorialmente. Naruto no le veía significado a todo eso, desde cuando Sasuke se había vuelto tan ambicioso y sediento de poder?, no era la venganza su único propósito? Como era que había cambiado tanto?. La respuesta vino una semana después de su nombramiento como Hokage, donde le llego información de fuente 100% confiable de que Sasuke había eliminado a Madara, y con ello los movimientos dentro de la aldea del sonido habían cesado, y había vuelto a ser una aldea con ninjas de bajo nivel mayormente dedicada a la agricultura. El Uzumaki pensó que con el viejo Uchiha fuera del contexto por fin Sasuke podría vivir una vida tranquila y en paz. Si, hacia un tiempo que había abandonado sus esperanzas de que Sasuke regresara a Konoha, aunque el fuera el Hokage sabia que el pelinegro ya no era bienvenido en ningún lugar fuera de la aldea del sonido, que como había dicho alguna vez Kiba 'Ya ni Dios lo perdonaba' y que su solo avistamiento por ninjas de otras aldeas disparaban inmediatamente la orden de asesinarlo, por lo que ahora Naruto solo deseaba que Sasuke pudiera encontrar la felicidad de alguna manera, aunque eso significara que jamás lo volviera a ver.

Pero las cosas no habían ido como el esperaba, y poco después de la muerte de Madara su escritorio comenzó a llenarse con reportes acerca de varios asesinatos a feudales y ninjas de influencia social y económica, al parecer todos habían sido perpetuados por aquel criminal de rango S y sus hombres… claro, S de Sasuke. Poco a poco se fueron develando las causas detrás de los incidentes, al parecer Sasuke había lanzado por la ventana el orgullo Uchiha del que tanto se vanagloriaba, y se había convertido en un asesino a sueldo, literalmente vendiéndose al mejor postor. De todas formas, cual orgullo Uchiha? Había realmente un Uchiha del cual Sasuke debía sentirse Orgulloso?, quizá Itachi, Pero parecía que para Sasuke no era suficiente.

Naruto tenia ganas de atrapar a Sasuke y encerrarlo en una jaula de la que no pudiera escapar, oculto de todo y de todos, para que nadie pudiera hacerle daño y para que no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie mas, también atado de manos y piernas para que no se lastimara a el mismo, incluso a veces, cuando su mente se saturaba con dolorosos recuerdos y parecía perder la cordura, pensaba que podría arrancarle los ojos para que no volviera a sentir sobre el todo el peso de la dinastía Uchiha, quizá también le cortaría la lengua para que no volviera a decir nada hiriente, y también le destrozaría los oídos para que no escuchara nada que lo hiriera y solo entonces ambos podrían tener una vida juntos, y solo entonces podría amarle tanto y tan libremente… pero entonces Naruto sacudía su cabeza y sonreía tristemente, esos pensamientos retorcidos… solo eran producto de su necesidad por que Sasuke estuviera a salvo.

Naruto cumplía 20 años ese otoño, y no podía desear otra cosa como regalo que tener noticias del Uchiha. Tal y como lo había deseado, ese 10 de octubre por la mañana una hoja de reporte con el formato de cualquier otra temblaba en las manos de una ansiosa pelirosada que había entrado de golpe a la oficina del Hokage, Naruto la miraba confundido, estaba completamente pálida y atónita, abrió su boca intentando decir algo, pero solo logro pronunciar un tartamudeo inentendible.

-Sakura-chan? Que sucede? Por favor cálmate… te ves muy mal…

El rubio camino hasta ella tomándola suavemente por los brazos y tratando de llevarla hacia un sofá, pero ella de inmediato reacciono empujando al Hokage y prácticamente gritándole en la cara

- Han capturado a Sasuke!!!!!


	2. Oneshot parte 2

No sabía que cara poner, tampoco tenía la más minima idea de cómo sentirse. Sasuke había sido capturado por simples samuráis de un reino feudal no muy lejos de la aldea de Konoha.

La rubia cabeza burbujeaba en sentimientos, no sabia si alegrarse, preocuparse, sentirse triste, desilusionado, desconcertado, enojado… o todas ellas al mismo tiempo. En cuanto recibió la noticia dejo a Sakura a cargo de la aldea y salio personalmente con rumbo a la dichosa aldea en donde el pelinegro había sido capturado… con sus respectivas dudas, porque, como era posible que el OH gran y poderoso Uchiha Sasuke había caído en manos de simples guerreros de clase baja?, quizá se había viso involucrado antes en una pelea de enormes dimensiones contra un poderoso enemigo que lo había dejado lo suficientemente débil como para ser atrapado, o quizá sasuke se había dejado atrapar como parte de un plan para alguna de sus fechorías, después de todo no había 'caído' solo, según el documento que le había llegado aquel subordinado suyo sucesor de Zabusa tanbien había sido atrapado, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que algún grupo de ninjas enemigos de Konoha hubieran hecho tratos con la aldea para atraer a Naruto y tenderle una emboscada, cualquiera que fuera el caso el tenia que ir a aquel lugar.

No tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la aldea… literalmente. De todas formas que tanto podrían ser 3 días de viaje ininterrumpido a pie para Naruto?. Con sospechosa facilidad logro entrar a los territorios del feudo, no era que pretendiera entrar ilegalmente y a hurtadillas, simplemente en todo el trayecto no había encontrado a nadie con quien presentarse.

Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea un solo hombre vestido en ropas de guerrero del feudo se encontraba haciendo guardia, no muy eficazmente ya que estaba dándole la espalda al exterior y miraba muy atentamente algo a lo lejos. Aquel hombre no se dio ni por enterado de que el rubio estaba ahí, Naruto tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para llamar su atención.

-quien es? Identifíquese!

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, He venido a pedir una audiencia con el señor feudal.

El hombre pareció dudarlo un poco, pero termino convenciéndose por las ropas que el muchacho portaba.

-Uoa! No puedo creerlo! El Hokage! El Ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos!

No pudo evitar sonreír, pero no debía olvidar a lo que había llegado a la aldea – Por Favor Llévame con tu señor feudal, necesito arreglar asuntos con el

-Seria un honor Señor Hokage- Hablo el hombre con un sincero toque de admiración en u voz – Pero el señor feudal esta ocupado

Naruto asintió – Se que no envié ningún aviso antes de llegar, no me importaría esperar para verlo

- Podrá verlo durante la fiesta después de la ejecución, supongo.

La palabra 'ejecución' hizo eco en la mente del joven Hokage, algo le daba muy mala espina.

-Cual ejecución?

- La de los criminales rango S que nuestros honorables samuráis han capturado… - El hombre señalo un gran tumulto de gente a lo lejos – el señor feudal ha dicho que esta ejecución pondrá a nuestra aldea en un mayor estatus social que…

Pero Naruto no espero mas a que el hombre terminara de hablar, de inmediato salio corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado, no podía ser eso posible, Sasuke, ejecutado en una aldea desconocida perdida a la mitad de la nada en manos de un verdugo cualquiera?


	3. Oneshot parte 3 final

Había sido doloroso aceptarlo, recapacitar acerca de lo que había hecho de su vida hasta ese momento y evaluar lo que había obtenido con ello, terminando con la terrible afirmación de que toda su existencia no tenía razón alguna.

Había abandonado la aldea y su 'vida feliz'… sin razón alguna…  
Había dejado a Naruto…y la posibilidad de una vida a su lado… por nada  
Había permitido que Orochimaru viciara su cuerpo con drogas y experimentos… para nada  
Había asesinado a su querido hermano… sin razón!

Los culpables de toda tragedia en su vida habían pagado ya, y aun asi el se sentía tan vacío… tan inútil.

Después del ataque a Konoha, de enfrentar de nuevo a Naruto y ver todo aquel amor listo para entregarle a pesar de lo que le había hecho sufrir en aquellos ojos azules, comprendió las grandes diferencias entre aquellos dos sentimientos, el odio y el amor, el odio lo había consumido por completo, hasta hacerlo perder su propia persona, entregándolo a la sed de sangre y poniéndolo de manera conformista bajo las ordenes de Madara, siempre y cuando este le proporcionara maneras de descargar su odio desorientado, el amor, por otro lado, parecía mantener a Naruto inquebrantable, decidió y cada vez mas fuerte, lo fortalecía… mientras el, Sasuke Uchiha, cada vez se iba debilitando mas y mas, quizá no físicamente, pero si psicológicamente, estaba perdiéndose a si mismo.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se había convertido en una marioneta al mando de Madara, rebajándose a tal posición, con su falso orgullo siendo insuficiente como para ocultar su deplorable situación, incluso Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu lo veían con cierto deje de lastima, eso era lo que quedaba del Grandioso Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue por eso que enfrento a Madara y lo hizo caer bajo el filo de Chokuto, en un intento desesperado por recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero a pesar de haber acabado con su antecesor su muerte no lo llenaba, no se sentía satisfecho con eso y su necesidad de buscar alivio lo llevo a convertirse en un mercenario, haciendo del homicidio su negocio y su forma de vida.

Cumpliendo misiones entupidas por dinero, a veces Sasuke extrañaba la acción del mundo Ninja, las peleas de verdad. Fue por eso que se dejo capturar cuando Suigetsu y el encontraron a aquellos samuráis, El peliblanco supo que aquello solo era una rara idea de Sasuke para desaburrirse, asi se había vuelto el joven Uchiha, cruel, despiadado, seguramente planeaba fingir ser el prisionero unos días, y después destruir el reino feudal, a Suigetsu esto le divertía por lo que le siguió y también se dejo capturar, Sasuke no se preocupo por el… no era que no le importara… era solo que, para las posibilidades de una aldea feudal cualquiera, Suigetsu era prácticamente inmortal.

Ambos fueron puestos en confinamiento bajo 'alta seguridad', y durante 6 días los mantuvieron en tortura de hambre, manteniéndolos solo con agua. Para Suigestu no representaba problema alguno, el agua era su nutrimento esencial y de lo único que se quejaba era del aburrimiento, estar encerrado solo parecía mucho mas divertido que estar encerrado con Sasuke. La inanición tampoco representaba mucho para el Uchiha, después de todo el traía a cuestas un completo y riguroso entrenamiento Ninja. Aunque El joven Uchiha se mantenía en silencio Suigetsu podía imaginarse lo que estaba planeando, la noticia de su captura se divulgaría rápidamente, y después de la masacre que llevarían acabo en el lugar serian de nuevo el blanco de todas las aldeas Ninja, y entonces volverían al glamoroso mundo de los combates de verdad.

El séptimo día Ambos fueron sacados de su celda y llevados con las manos atadas a la plaza principal de la aldea, todos los habitantes estaban ahí reunidos, de todas las edades, esperando poder ser testigos de el fin de una de las mas grandes y terroríficas leyendas del mundo Ninja, 'Sasuke Uchiha y Taka'.

Justo en medio de la plaza había dos cajones viejos y entintados de rojo por la sangre de ejecuciones anteriores, sobre ellos obligaron a ambos criminales clase S a recostarse, dejando sus cuellos a merced de sus ejecutores, dos guerreros del feudo encapuchados, cada uno sostenía las respectivas espadas de sus victimas, era una tradición ejecutar a los prisioneros con sus propias armas.

El señor feudal se acerco a los sentenciados a muerte y el público callo sus murmullos, expectante. Después de un breve discurso acerca de que aquella aldea se volvería un lugar histórico memorable y cosas por el estilo, el hombre se giro hacia Suigetsu y Sasuke, sonriendo, pero aun con miedo en sus ojos, se encontraba ante seres que eran considerados como bestias sedientas de sangre.

-Sus ultimas palabras? – hablo el hombre

-Seh! Te llevaras una sorpresa tonto! Tu y los idiotas de tu pueblo! – Suigetsu hablo de manera altanera, para Sasuke, claramente refiriéndose a su habilidad para convertir su cuerpo en agua y disminuir cualquier herida mortal al mínimo de nada.

El pelinegro sonrío tranquilamente al escuchar a su subordinado –Si, seguramente alguien aquí vera algo que no se suponía que debería pasar…

El señor feudal, ciertamente asustado por aquella falta de miedo hacia la muerte que presentaban los prisioneros ordeno la inmediata ejecución. Ambos levantaron en lo alto a Kubikiri Houcho y Chokuto, preparando ambas armas para dar el golpe final que acabaría con los días de ambos ninjas.

Cuando Sasuke sintió la sombra de Chokuto sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Suigetsu, el peliblanco de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal, los fríos ojos que su líder había mantenido todo este tiempo ahora brillaban cristalinos, como solo los había visto aquella noche después de la muerte de su hermano.

- Dile a Karin que no llore por mi… y a Juugo que el ya puede controlarse, que no me necesitara mas…

Suigetsu abrió la boca para decir algo totalmente atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando el grito de alguien de entre la multitud llamo la atención de ambos, especialmente de Sasuke, quien de inmediato reconoció aquella voz…

- SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!!! – Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, la navaja de aquella espada amenazaba con atravesar el cuello del Uchiha y el no parecía querer moverse, el rubio corría abriéndose paso entre la multitud con los ojos clavados en la negra cabellera.

-Naruto… - El pánico se apodero del cuerpo del joven Uchiha, paralizándolo, porque tenia que estar ahí?, ese día, que el especialmente había escogido para abandonarlo todo, para retirarse sigilosamente y no seguir haciendo daño a sus seres queridos, para no seguir lastimándolo a el… y ahora se aparecía… como si le estuviera ofreciendo una ultima oportunidad de vivir.

Por su mente atravesó la idea de irse de allí, llevarse a Naruto lejos y vivir los dos una vida simple pero feliz, que Konoha se busque otro Hokage! Había muchos de donde escoger… entonces Sasuke giro su rostro hacia donde lo llamaban, esperando poder reconocer la rubia cabellera entre la multitud.

El verdugo se alerto por el repentino movimiento de Sasuke, y asesto el corte antes de que el feudal lo indicara.

Sasuke logro ver aquellos ojos azules, antes de que su vista se nublara con sangre y no supiera más.

Suigetsu lo contemplo todo, horrorizado, e inmediatamente se reincorporo escapando del filo de su espada a tiempo, no podía creer lo que había hecho Sasuke.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, a un metro y medio de donde Sasuke se encontraba, solo le faltaron instantes de segundo para completar esa distancia y no lo había logrado. En shock, con los ojos repletos de lagrimas y los ojos fijos en la terrible escena frente a el, mientras que un charco de sangre avanzaba rápidamente hasta empapar sus rodillas.


	4. Oneshot parte 4 final alternativo

Era una fría mañana de enero, y en una cabaña pequeña perdida a mitad del bosque comenzaba a escucharse el sonido de pasos y de alguien removiendo cosas.

Una mano temblorosa tomo paciente y lentamente una jarra con agua y vertió un poco de su contenido en un recipiente de aluminio sobre la llama de una modesta estufa, no sin derramar otro poco en el camino. Esa misma mano encendió el fuego y fue a buscar entre los frascos de la alacena uno que contenía granos molidos de café tostado. Al encontrarlo, el dueño de aquella mano se ayudo de sus piernas para poder abrirlo. Un fuerte calambre en los nervios de su brazo le impidieron continuar y el frasco se resbalo de sus piernas hasta acabar en el piso. Una inmensa oleada de impotencia y humillación inundó el pecho de aquella persona, y en medio de una respiración agitada y profunda contemplo detenidamente aquella mano que le había fallado, ahora presentaba un violento temblor y aun así la forzó a trabajar para recoger del piso a puños el desastre que había ocasionado.

Los vidrios rotos del frasco cortaron la piel de su palma y los puños de café se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre, pero el estaba empeñado en recogerlo. El temblor de su brazo se volvió demasiado incontrolable como para poder si quiera hacer fuerza en un agarre, y exasperado, aquel joven dio un manotazo tratando de recuperar en control de su propio cuerpo. El recipiente de aluminio al fuego fue lanzado por ese golpe a un rincón de la habitación y lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse de aquellos ojos negros.

Furioso consigo mismo y con aquel cuerpo que no le respondía actúo sin pensar al colocar su mano directamente sobre el fuego de la estufa, como castigándola por no responder como debía. Inmediatamente un joven rubio retiro la mano del ojinegro del fuego, llevando la palma sangrante a su boca y cubriéndola de besos al mismo tiempo que empujaba al otro chico contra la pared, alejándolo del peligro.

El ruido de todo lo que había pasado había despertado a Naruto, quien de inmediato salto de la cama para tranquilizar a su amante. Sasuke Salio de su lapsus de furia y lentamente se tranquilizo, y cerrando los ojos le pidió perdón al otro por lo que acababa de hacer. El rubio lo abrazo con fuerza susurrando un 'te amo', y el joven Uchiha paso su brazo aun un poco tembloroso sobre los hombros de Naruto, teniendo cuidado de no mancharle con su sangre. Así permanecieron, juntos y en silencio por un par de minutos antes de que el rubio lo condujera de vuelta a la cama en donde trataría las leves quemaduras en la mano lastimada del otro.

Iban a ser 3 meses desde aquella tarde en el reino feudal en donde Sasuke había decidido acabar sus días, 3 meses desde que en el ultimo segundo Sasuke recapacito y logro moverse lo suficiente como para que el filo de Chokuto se incrustara en su espalda y no en su cuello, 3 meses desde que, al verlo vivo y cubierto de sangre Naruto lo hubiera tomado en sus brazos y llevado consigo lejos, huyendo de todo y de todos para poder vivir por fin juntos esa vida que ambos esperaban y que creían que jamás sucedería.

Nadie volvió a saber nada de aquel peligroso criminal rango S ni del Séptimo Hokage que había huido con el.

Naruto había atendido como había podido la herida de Sasuke, no podían pedir la ayuda de nadie, sin embargo el daño había sido demasiado profundo y ninguno de los dos tenía conocimientos suficientes de medicina Ninja para evitar complicaciones. Los nervios que daban movilidad a los brazos de Sasuke jamás volvieron a funcionar como antes, su brazo derecho había perdido total movilidad y el pelinegro lo mantenía siempre ceñido con vendas a su pecho, mientras que su brazo izquierdo presentaba poca fuerza y temblores que iban desde lo mas leve hasta lo incontrolable.

Sasuke se sentía incompleto, pero Naruto lo complementaba.  
Sasuke se sentía inservible, pero Naruto lo necesitaba.  
Sasuke se odiaba a si mismo, pero Naruto lo amaba con todo su ser.

Y por muy mal que el joven Uchiha se encontrara, por muy violentos que fueran sus cambios de animo por las fuertes depresiones que sufría, por muy hosco y hostil que se comportara, el sabia que su rubio siempre estaría con el, apoyándolo hasta el final de sus días, recordándole lo importante que era y lo mucho que se querían.

Perdidos a mitad de un bosque cualquiera, en una cabaña junto a un río, solos, los dos juntos, viviendo una vida modesta y de anonimato, construyéndose paso a paso una nueva vida y aprendiendo a ser felices a pesar de todo.


End file.
